Bad Dreams-Damn That Prince
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU of season 8 shortly after episode four. What could have happened if the prince had not taken no for an answer. Darker than my other stories. A tad long and probably overly dramatic, as usual for me. Ty/Amy. Rated M more for subject matter and such than anything else.


**BAD DREAMS-DAMN THAT PRINCE**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Heartland

To say that she had been having a few bad night's sleep since Ty had seen that damn video was a massive understatement. The first few nights she had been unable to get to sleep, as each and every time that she would close her eyes and try to slumber away the image of the look of pain and anguish on Ty's face before he'd left Heartland was almost literally burned into the backs of her eyelids. When sleep would come she would often be swamped by one nightmare after another of any and every single one of the worst possible outcomes of what could happen. In some one or both of them would die in some horribly cruel way. In others they would break up and neither would find happiness.

In a few of them, that had almost made her sick to her stomach upon jerking upright in her bed out of her slumber, she had taken the Prince up on his offer and run away with him and spent the rest of her life with him, an empty future where she had lost both herself and everything and everyone that mattered to her. On this particular night she was actually having a relatively normal dream of working out in the barn when she had heard something behind her and turned around to see Ghost standing directly in front of her, almost to the point of appearing as if she were in his way.

To say that she was shocked to see the horse in her dreams would have been an understatement. At first she felt as if it had to be the start of another nightmare, as an appearance by Ghost seemed to always coincide with a downturn of luck for Ty. The dream quickly became so unnerving for her, resulting in her tossing and turning a great deal in her bed and becoming tangled up in the sheets, that it caused her to return to the waking world rather abruptly. She grimaced a bit in frustration as she tried to clear her mind while extricating herself from her sheets before she slid out of bed and started to make her way towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She got to the foot of the bed and stood by the window for a few moments to feel the light evening breeze when she noticed that a light was on in the barn.

Getting a sense of dread in her stomach, as if she knew that something was wrong about the light, she thought about waking Jack up but decided against it as if it were nothing then he wouldn't be happy about it. She decided that she or Georgie must have simply forgotten to shut a light off hours earlier she slipped a light coat on, pulled a pair of boots on, and headed out to the barn. She got most of the way there before she noticed a few large vehicles parked in the shadows. She would have gone to investigate them but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from the barn.

"Not so tough now I see," Amy heard Ahmed's voice sneer from somewhere in the barn as she stood stock still, completely surprised at hearing his voice and wracking her brain to try to figure out what he was doing in the barn at such an early hour. She was about to call out to him when she glanced down at the ground and her stomach instantly tied itself into knots of dread at how much blood she saw there. Swallowing hard she was about to hurry into the barn when Ahmed's voice called out again. "You should know by now that you'll never be good enough for her, she's a bright star…she deserves far more than you could ever hope to give her, she deserves someone far better than a pathetic excuse for a man like you, Amy should have a proper husband, a husband who can give her the life that befits a woman of her greatness, not some son of a bitch dog like you."

Amy could feel the blood boiling in her veins and her temperature rising at the words as she believed that she knew full well who Ahmed was referring to and the insult to not only Lily but Ty as well infuriated her. She gritted her teeth and balled up her hands into fists, ready for both a fight and to give Ahmed a piece of her mind, before she rounded the corner and entered the barn. What she had not prepared herself for, and what she could never have prepared herself for was the sight that greeted her. Ahmed was standing off by himself looking extremely confidant and proud with four of his men nearby. Amy's stomach dropped through the bottoms of her feet and her heart seized up in her chest. Two of Ahmed's men were holding Ty up between them and making sure that he couldn't fight back.

"T…Ty," Amy gasped out as her own voice failed her at the sight, as she only knew that it was him because she knew him so well. He looked like he had been in a horrific accident. One eye was totally swollen shut, his nose looked like it was probably broken, and his lips were hidden beneath a mask of blood. In fact much of his face seemed to either be covered in blood or one massive bruise, and he appeared to be having a hard time drawing breath.

"What's she doing here, she wasn't part of the plan," One of the thugs grunted angrily as he began to look back and forth between Amy and Ahmed, not sure of exactly what to do. Both Spartan and Harley seemed to be aware of what was going on and not liking any of it in the least, though both also seemed to know that there was nothing that either could do.

"What the hell is...TY," Amy started to demand angrily before her emotions got the better of her and she started to hurry to go to Ty but was stopped when one of the other men caught her and held her tightly so that she could get no closer than two stalls away.

"You should not be here Amy, your surprise isn't ready yet," Ahmed snickered out of sheer delight as he couldn't help but grin widely while the sight of him being so happy about their current situation just made Amy want to vomit.

"My…surprise…," Amy managed to stammer out as she struggled mightily to keep looking at Ty though the sight of him all beaten up made her sick to her stomach from panic and fear.

"You were supposed to have found this poor excuse for a human being tomorrow morning, strung up from the rafters…as punishment," Ahmed casually replied as he lazily brushed some dirt off of his jacket and then ran his hands through his hair, appearing very much as if this was all completely normal for him, normal and not utter insanity.

"P…P…," Amy began to uttered in total disbelief as she couldn't wrap her head around why she or Ty would be deserving of any type of punishment.

"Punishment…yes, punishment for daring to defy me, for trying to deny me what is rightfully mine…you Amy, you…," Ahmed continued with a smug grin as he walked in between Amy and Ty, acting so casually as if her were on an afternoon stroll, before he half turned away from her.

"What," Amy exclaimed loudly in complete and total confusion as she felt that such a reason was completely crazy, all the while she continued to struggle to try and free herself but the thug that was holding her kept her from doing much.

"Amy," Ty forced himself to say after needing much effort to take a big enough breath to say the words before he was cut off by the thug standing in front of him who responded to his words with a strong punch to the jaw.

"TY," Amy screamed out again, getting sick at the sight of him spitting up a mouthful of blood, as she gritted her teeth and tried again to free herself, but the thug restraining her held on tightly.

"Can't you keep her…QUIET," Ahmed growled back under his breath as he seemed to be growing quite frustrated at having his plans been interrupted by Amy's sudden arrival before he spun on the spot and powerfully backhanded her across the face. She grunted in pain and opened and closed her eyes several times to try and clear the stars out of her gaze, not to mention cringing at the pain and tasting her own blood in her mouth. "Now see what you made me do…I got my shirt dirty," He continued with an impatient groan and frown as he checked to see how much of Amy's blood had gotten on the sleeve of his jacket as if it were only mud.

"W…Why," Amy weakly demanded through her tears and the pain as she stopped struggling and tried to calm herself as best that she could in the hopes of just getting the nightmare over as soon as possible, anything to save Ty.

"No one tells me no…and gets away with it…and you told me no several times as I recall, not a good idea," Ahmed replied with a carefree breath as Amy took a moment to try to collect herself a little more but he took that opportunity to strike her again, this time the vision in her left eye was blurred by a fresh bit of her blood.

"A…my…no…," Ty weakly mumbled out as the tears in his one uninjured eye were making it very difficult to see much more than the fact that Ahmed had struck her, and as much as he wanted to rip the prince literally limb from limb his only concern was Amy and her wellbeing.

"I told you to shut up," Ahmed angrily shouted at Ty before he gave him as hard of a kick to the ribs as he could muster right on the spot, earning another fit of coughing up blood from Ty. "Now then…where were we…ah yes, like I said…no one tells me no, now truth be told I had no intention of harming you Amy, only that dog over there…but now that you stumbled in here and saw all of this…it poses a problem, see I can't have any witnesses, no one that can directly tie me to this…unfortunate situation," He added impatiently with an overly exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes in an attempt to portray the whole situation as being one that bored him.

"N…no, please…I won't…I won't say anything…I swear," Amy tried to offer up through the pain in her face and jaw as her fingernails began to dig into her palms, probably hard enough to draw blood but that was the least of her worries.

"Ah Amy, I wish…I wish that I could believe you and allow you to live, however if I did that then you would alert the authorities at your earliest convenience, and I simply cannot allow that…although…," Ahmed admitted with an overly done rolling of his eyes and another bored sigh as he regarded her coldly before he crossed his arms across his chest and started to smile eerily at her.

"A…Although…," Amy fearfully wondered aloud as although she wasn't quite sure where he was going with that particular line of thought she guessed that it wasn't anything that she wanted to have any part of.

"Although…it doesn't mean that I can't have a little bit of fun first, there's even a bed upstairs too…bring her," Ahmed began to finish what he had said earlier with a subtle smile that quickly grew as he looked Amy up and down a couple of times before he nodded his head towards the stairs leading up to the loft. He only managed to get a couple of steps towards the stairs in, with the thug holding Amy forcibly guiding her towards the stairs with a completely exhausted and injured Ty unable to do more than lift his head a bit, before everyone in the barn froze at the sound of a gun being cocked and locked.

"Over my dead body," Jack exclaimed firmly with a look of sheer hatred and determination in his gaze as everyone spun around to see him standing in the doorway of the barn with his rifle at his shoulder, aimed directly at Ahmed.

"Grandpa," Amy exclaimed as loudly as she could with a great amount of relief in her words as she struggled again against her captor, but like before found it impossible to break free as he seemed to have an iron grip.

"Damn, stupid old…," Ahmed started to growl under his breath as he cursed himself for not stationing guards at the door to the house to keep anyone at all from interrupting them, as Amy's inclusion was more than he had wanted already, before he stepped behind his nearest bodyguard.

"Maybe I am…but you're not going to lay so much as a finger on her," Jack admitted while feeling a bit guilty at not noticing how wicked the prince was long before this moment as he inwardly kicked himself for being so old, especially if it caused any more harm to come to Ty or Amy.

"Perhaps, then again you'll only get off one or two shots before my men stop you," Ahmed countered with a steadily growing tone of confidence as he appeared to not be as nervous or scared about the situation as he had been moments before while Ty was trying his best to stay conscious and conserve his energy so that if he had a chance he could use his last breath to protect Amy.

"Probably, but I'd only need one shot," Jack grimaced back before he swallowed hard and tried to steady his nerves, as aiming a gun at a bear or mountain lion was one thing to him however aiming it at another human being no matter what that person had done or was about to do was an entirely different matter, before the prince cut back in.

"You would really do that, sacrifice yourself…for him…for her…," Ahmed argued with an amused grin as he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing as he stepped out from behind one of his men and was almost daring Jack to shoot.

"The fact that you had to ask at all…tells me everything," Jack stated while wondering how and why he had ever let this pathetic excuse for a human being step one foot on his land, something that he would be taking up with Tim when this was all over, before blinking his eyes a few times to make sure that he had a good line of sight on the prince.

"Get behind me sir, I'll drop him before he can fire," The thug that had been beating Ty up stated sharply as he drew his gun and held it aimed right at Jack as Ahmed slipped behind him again before both were cut off.

"Oh yeah, and what about me," Caleb announced in what he hoped was a very threatening tone of voice as he cocked the shotgun in his hands and aimed it directly at the thug that was standing in front of Ahmed.

"Put your guns down and get off my land, your one and only warning," Jack stated fiercely, fire lighting up his eyes, as he fought against himself to keep his hands from shaking, not wanting to show the prince or any of his men how afraid he was at how badly things could go.

"And if we were to call your bluff you old…," Ahmed began to fire back as he coldly regarded Jack and gave almost no real interest to Caleb, who visibly appeared to be as scared as both Amy and Jack felt together and was doing a far worse job hiding it than they were.

"It's not a bluff, I called in the cavalry when I went back to my truck to get my gun, they'll be here any minute now," Caleb replied with one of his best trademark boastful grins as he kept his gun aimed directly at Ahmed, hoping that if they thought that Jack might miss with his shot then they wouldn't be home free just yet.

"You're bluffing," One of Ahmed's men sneered angrily as he held his hand on his gun but had yet to go for it, all the while glancing over at his prince before Jack interrupted.

"Maybe he is…and maybe he isn't, can you risk it if he's telling the truth," Jack pointed out softly without a hint of doubt in his words as he kept the point of his gun aimed right at Ahmed's head, making sure that he could see the actions of all of his men, not wanting to be caught by surprise.

"Grr…fine, you win this round…but this is not over…watch your back old man…and you…," Ahmed growled as he collected himself and smoothed out both the folds in his suit and slicking back his hair like he didn't have a care in the world. Seconds later he made a motion with his head towards their vehicles and the men dropped Ty face first onto the ground without him making a noise or moving an inch.

"Just go…now," Amy snapped as angrily as she could with her hands clenched into fists after being released by the thug that had been holding her but she stayed where she was in that moment for fear of one of the others trying something on a whim.

"You tossed me aside…for that…pathetic," Ahmed spat out looking at her like she was worse than the dirt beneath his feet before he spit on Ty and left the barn, not even bothering to glance back at them.

"Damn," Jack muttered under his breath with a sigh of great relief as Ahmed and his men got into their vehicles and sped off back down the driveway, allowing both Jack and Caleb to lower their weapons, with Jack dropping to one knee as his legs started to give way and Caleb turning around to empty the contents of his stomach into the grass.

"TY," Amy garbled out, somewhere between a cry of terror and overwhelming love, as she ignored her own injuries and sprinted to Ty's side, kneeling down beside him and trying to roll him over, which was hard given that he wasn't helping.

"Amy…Amy…," Jack called out with more than a fair amount of concern in his words as he set his gun down and began to struggle to get back up to his feet before he made his way over to kneel beside Amy.

"TY…please…," Amy begged out with her voice breaking with every breath as she couldn't help but shed tears and her hands were shaking so badly that had she been holding a glass of water she would have spilled it all.

"How bad is he…damn," Caleb started to wonder aloud quickly as he hurried over to where Amy and Jack were kneeling down before he caught sight of just how much blood was covering Ty's clothing and the small pools of blood that surrounded him.

"Help me turn him over," Jack told Caleb without looking at him as he tried to figure out how to turn Ty over without causing him any undue pain, a tall feat given how even though Jack was not one to get sick at the sight of blood, but there was an awful lot of it. It was also due to the fact that far too much of Amy's blood was currently on the side of her face and dripping from her lip rather than being inside of her where it belonged.

"Of course," Caleb agreed readily as he and Jack carefully turned Ty over so that he was laying on his back on the straw covered floor. At the sight of his face up close Amy turned away momentarily, curling up both her hands and her feet and zipping her mouth shut to keep the sudden threat of vomiting at the sight at bay. Jack looked to be on the verge of tears but held them back, mostly for Amy's benefit no matter how much it hurt him to see her as injured as she was and how pained she was trying to help Ty was breaking his heart.

"TY…please, say something," Amy finally managed to be able to say softly as she cradled Ty in her arms as best that she could, with one arm around his shoulders and her other hand gently lay on the side of his cheek as her tears were forming small rivulets as they cut through the blood.

"A…A…my," Ty choked out as best that he could given how much even drawing breath seemed to cause pain all over his body while struggling to reach a hand up, his own heart breaking at the sight of her own injuries, feeling that they were his fault.

"It's okay Ty, I'm here…please...stay with us…please," Amy continued in earnest as she lowered her head down until their foreheads were touching before her emotions got the better of her and she began to beg him to live through the torrent of her tears.

"How long before the ambulance gets here," Jack demanded of Caleb with a very serious scowl as he was glad for a reason not to look at Ty and Amy and their injuries and the outpouring of emotion between them for a few moments.

"Ambulance…er…uh yeah, see…I was bluffing, I didn't call anybody…sorry," Caleb nervously and fearfully started to answer looking very guilty as he stood back up and then took a step back in fear of what he guessed would be Jack's response.

"What…of all the…," Jack exclaimed loudly as he had a sudden and overwhelming urge to reach out and strangle his farmhand for not having already called the authorities before Amy stopped him.

"Grandpa…not now, please…he…he…," Amy begged him softly as if her grandfather could actually hear her heart breaking in her voice and it was killing him to know that there was currently very little if anything that he could do to change anything and help her.

"Don't worry Amy, everything's going to be okay…," Jack said as he tried to reassure her that things would turn out well while at the same time his mind was racing as to what to do next, as he didn't want to even begin to wonder about the worst case scenario.

"What do I do," Caleb asked as he leaned up against the door of Spartan's stall for support as his legs were a little weak at that moment before Jack answered him.

"Go in the house and call an ambulance…NOW, wake Lou up after you call," Jack told him as forcefully as he could restrain himself to be while at the same time sounding calm in the hopes that Caleb wouldn't mess it up and do everything that he had told him to do, not liking the nightmare that his oldest granddaughter would wake up to. He quietly hoped that Lou would not wake Georgie up until after the ambulance had come and taken Ty and Amy to the hospital.

"Right," Caleb shouted back over his shoulder at he pushed off of the stall door and raced towards the house, forgetting that he had his own cellphone in his back pocket.

"Just hold on Ty…please, just hold on…please," Amy pleaded with Ty softly as she kept herself as close to him as she possibly could, feeling that if the worst happened the last thing that he would see before the end would be her face and hear her voice consoling him.

"Amy…are you okay, let me have a look at," Jack interjected as he turned towards Amy and tried to get a better look at her injuries before she made a point of angrily brushing his hand away.

"Not now Grandpa," Amy grouched angrily as she finished swatting his hand away, even though every word that she spoke caused her injuries to send a jolt of pain through her lip and face, before she stopped talking and just prayed for the ambulance to hurry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hospital-Five Days Later

She had spent almost every waking minute of her life since that night in the barn at the hospital. At first the doctors and nurses were not going to allow her into Ty's room after he had been taken to surgery. But a bit of quick thinking had gotten her in and she had only left Ty's side for a few moments here and there, but only after most of the rest of the family had gotten fed up with her enough first, or told her that she needed to take a bath. Her own injuries were healing nicely, though that had not stopped Jack not allowing her to go anywhere by herself. He had mandated that until they got a handle on the situation with the authorities that no one in the family would ever be by themselves as it would make them too tempting of a target.

Ty had yet to wake up and Amy had to rush off to the bathroom to throw up moments after hearing of the long list of injuries that Ty had sustained that night. Several of them were severe enough that had they not gotten him the proper medical attention as quickly as they had could have resulted in his death. Since that night she had been totally unable to even step foot into the barn without her legs threatening to give out from under her and the memory of Ty's broken body flashing into her mind and making her almost sick. Lou had gone well into over protective overdrive since the incident, trying to coordinate what everyone was doing so that they would be kept busy at all times, leaving them no time to relive the experience.

"Still out…," Lou whispered softly to her little sister as she walked into the room and pulled up a chair beside her before giving Amy a supportive and loving hug.

"Yeah, the doctor's said that he could wake up any day now," Amy offered back with a hopeful and optimistic smile that hid her fear and panic terribly as she tightly gripped the seat that she was sitting in, digging her fingernails into it a little bit.

"Look Amy, I know that you don't want to hear this but you look like hell…you really should go home and get some sleep, I'll stay here with Ty…if anything changes or he wakes up I'll call you immediately," Lou commented softly as she put a hand on Amy's shoulder before drawing her into another hug and then glancing over at Ty as he just kept silently sleeping away.

"I can't leave him Lou," Amy declared with such a fierce look of certainty in her eyes that Lou almost recoiled in fear before throwing her hands up in mock defeat and letting out a tired and weary breath.

"Why, he's not going anywhere and there's nowhere safer for him right now, he's getting the best care money can buy…trust me," Lou pointed out with a pained glance over towards Ty, who even though it had almost been a week since the night in the barn looked almost as bad, the bruises still dark and ugly and he looked terribly pale.

"I know Lou, it's just that…as crazy as it sounds, I blame myself for what happened," Amy shrugged subtly as she hung her head and reached a hand up to wipe away a few tears that had slid down her cheeks before Lou cut her off.

"What, why…none of this was your fault Amy," Lou shot back forcefully as she couldn't figure out why Amy would blame herself for any of it and was upset that she would even think like that.

"I wish I could believe that Lou…I really do, if I had never gone to Europe with…him…then none of this would have happened," Amy replied with a scared little smile that would have been bigger had the cut on her lip not been in the middle of healing as she slid her hands into her lap and clasped them together tightly.

"That kiss was not your fault Amy," Lou stated directly to the point as she laid a hand on Amy's shoulder and gave it a strong squeeze as she tried to use the gesture to further prove her point.

"I know, but after I told him no so many times and didn't do anything about it…," Amy somberly admitted with a very guilty expression before Lou saw her clench her jaw as if she wanted to say something more but forced herself to go silent and end it there.

"What were you supposed to do, it's not like you could have punched him or anything," Lou challenged Amy with a frown of disbelief and frustration as she hopped up just enough to take her weight off of the chair so that she could turn it to the side towards Amy, enabling her to be looking directly at her baby sister.

"I could have come home, found some reason…any reason, and come home before it all spun out of control and I became a nightmare…," Amy replied while throwing up her own hands in frustration while making a concerted effort to not look Lou in the eye or look over at Ty, as still the sight of him only made her loathe herself and her actions as of late.

"You weren't a…well okay, you weren't exactly pleasant to deal with…but you had a lot on my mind and you were facing it all by yourself," Lou started to answer to try and deflate some of the blame that Amy was hurtling onto herself but had to admit defeat for some of it as in her mind part of what Amy was saying was true but she felt that it was far more complicated than that.

"But that's the thing, I shouldn't have been facing it all by myself…I should have talked to you about it, I should have told Ty everything…before he ever saw that damn video, you know ever since that night after dinner I can't help wondering how things would be now if I had told Ty everything when I should have, sure he probably would have been upset about the kiss but…I could have explained it all to him, I could have kept him from..," Amy explained with her hands curled up tightly into fists in her lap before teardrops began to trickle down onto her fists as she hung her head and tried to get a weight off of her chest and just admit the truth as she saw it.

"Getting the wrong idea and having his heart broken into a million little pieces and thinking that you wanted better than him…that he was holding you back," Lou finished for her baby sister as she leaned forward and grabbed hold of her hands, pulling them away from her and holding them fast as she tried to say it so that Amy wouldn't have to actually utter the words.

"Yeah," Amy glumly agreed as she managed to lift her head up enough to look at Lou and the brunette was worried to see her little sisters eyes filled to the brim with tears before she thought for a second if Amy had actually talked about what had happened that night in the barn with anyone, really talked it through.

"Well look at it this way…things can't get any worse…right," Lou suggested with a restrained look of optimism on her face as she was trying to boost Amy's confidence even if only by a little bit before the younger sister answered.

"With my recent luck I wouldn't bet on it," Amy quipped sarcastically while looking a bit annoyed at the whole situation before she pulled her hands back and rubbed them together, almost as if she were trying to get something off of them.

"Well maybe…," Lou started to reply in the hopes of boosting the moral in the room, given that Amy wasn't looking terribly happy at that moment before both ladies were interrupted.

"Nnh…L…Amy," Ty weakly mumbled as he slowly started to return to consciousness and thought that he recognized the voices that he was hearing, all the while keeping his eyes tightly closed due to how bright the lights were in the room.

"Ty…TY," Amy softly wondered aloud at first before she very nearly screamed out his name I relief and joy as she jerked herself away from Lou and leapt to the side of the bed and bent over it to be as close to Ty as she could get.

"A…Amy, what…where…," Ty muttered softly as every action that he took flood his entire body with pain as he struggled to stay awake though he was greatly relieved and encouraged to have Amy so close by.

"Yes…it's me, I'm here…," Amy replied as she suddenly found herself having a giant problem getting her mouth to move as fast as her thoughts were working and her heart was beating as she was having a hard time keeping herself from pulling him into a very tight hug.

"You're in the hospital Ty, you're safe," Lou interjected softly with a clear amount of concern in her words as she moved to the side of Amy so that Ty could see her without feeling like she was stepping on Amy's toes or messing up their reunion.

"Amy…you…," Ty choked out through tears of his own as he managed to open his eyes enough to see the bruises on her face and the cut near her eye and the sight broke his heart, with hers quickly following suit at the expression on his face.

"I'm fine Ty, I'm okay…I'm so sorry, I love you so much," Amy continued to say as she raced through her words in her over eagerness to convey how she felt about him in that moment before she could no longer hold herself back and she leaned forward and left a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"Love you…too," Ty softly whispered with a slight smile curling up the corners of his lips as he closed his eyes and took as large of a breath as he could without causing himself too much pain.

"I'm going to leave you two alone and go tell everyone the good news," Lou told the pair as loudly as she dared, as she really did not want to spoil the moment for the two or stop any constructive conversation for them, before she slipped out of the room and hurried back towards the waiting room.

"What…how much…do you remember," Amy nervously stuttered out, unsure of just how to talk to Ty right then, as she laid one hand on his chest over his heart if only to reassure herself that it was still beating while the other gently ruffled up his hair a bit.

"N…not much, I…was at the trailer…heard something outside…window of my truck…someone broke it, I went out to check…blacked out until the barn…Ahmed he…he…he wanted to…he didn't…Amy, he didn't…," Ty softly answered as he closed his eyes and tried to think, telling Amy everything that he could remember from the night before he got to the barn and then what little of that time he could recollect. He didn't see her wince and cringe at every mention of violence to himself or to his truck. At the end it broke her heart all over again to both see and hear the pain and fear in his voice at what Ahmed had wanted to do to her.

"He didn't, Grandpa stopped him with his gun," Amy quickly told him with a smile, with her insides doing happy flips at the sight of the relief on his face, as she slid the hand that she had laid on his chest under the scrubs that he was wearing so that she could hold it against his chest, skin to skin.

"He…he shot…," Ty stuttered out in disbelief that he knew full well that Jack would do practically anything to protect his family, though he felt that the old man would stop short of actually shooting someone, no matter how badly they deserved it.

"No…he didn't, he just aimed it at…it stopped him long enough for Caleb to show up with his gun…wherever he got it…he said that he'd already called for an ambulance and everything…that was enough, they let us go and left," Amy slowly answered as even telling Ty about what had happened was giving her a sickening feeling in her stomach and making her feel very uncomfortable to be talking about the night in the barn, regardless of it being for a good cause.

"They…they hurt…you," Ty remembered angrily as he scowled heavily and tried to get up out of bed no matter how much it hurt before he had to lay back down as small tears slipped out of his eyes and down the sides of his head.

"It's nothing Ty…nothing that won't heal, I was so worried about you…I thought you were…I can't lose you…I won't," Amy shot back as quickly as she could with the concern and worry clearly evident in her voice as she gently held him down onto the bed, not wanting to injure himself on her accord, as she stated the honest truth in her heart.

"I…I'm not going anywhere, sorry but you're stuck with…me," Ty remarked with a sarcastic smirk that briefly set itself upon his lips before he opened his eyes back up and looked right at Amy, as she felt his gaze boring a hole right through her and she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Good…I'm sorry Ty, this is all my fault," Amy countered softly at first before her tears came again as she had to swallow hard before apologizing, blaming herself for the whole sordid affair.

"You didn't do…this…," Ty told her directly as he reached his free hand up and set it on her arm, giving it a squeeze just below the elbow before she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I…if I hadn't gone to Europe…should have worked on things…on us…instead, I should have told you about the kiss…I should have trusted you, maybe if I had then maybe we…," Amy continued verbally attacking herself moments later as she pulled her hands back and set them in her lap as she clenched them up into fists and mentally kicked herself for her recent bad decisions. At the end a trickle of tears began to slid down her cheeks before she sniffled to try and collect herself.

"I should have believed you, I'm sorry…after I saw the video I…I just couldn't think straight I was so hurt and angry…it just looked like more proof that you wanted to move on from us…from me…to something…someone…better," Ty argued with a very pointed look in his eyes as he gave her arm another squeeze to shake her out of her stupor and listen to him before his fear and his heart was teetering right on the edge of sadness only to have her pull him back like she had many times before.

"NO…no Ty…no one is better for me than you, I was so embarrassed…I felt guilty about the kiss and acted like an idiot after I came home, I made so many mistakes…I'm so sorry," Amy grouched angrily at first before she checked herself and calmed down as she lowered her tone of voice as she cast her gaze down to her lap before she shook her head back and forth a few times, allowing another small stream of tears to slip out.

"We sure messed things up…didn't we," Ty weakly joked sarcastically as he closed his eyes again and set his jaw, silently wondering how things had gotten so messed up, but only because he didn't want things to end here and he didn't want to ever go through anything like this ever again with Amy.

"Yeah…now what," Amy somberly agreed with a bitter little grin before she lifted her head and looked back at Ty with a very worried look as on her insides her stomach was tightly clenched and felt like a very heavy boulder weighing her down.

"Well…do you still want to…want…us…," Ty awkwardly acknowledged as he was getting to the point of the elephant in the room that neither was sure how to talk about or whether it was even the right time for such a conversation before she surprised herself with her boldness.

"Does this answer your question, I haven't taken it off since that night…yes Ty…I want to marry you…you and only you, and…," Amy declared point blank with only a slight hint of anger in her voice that was quickly lost in the sheer outpouring of love that was the rest of her words as she held her left hand up in front of his face, though she kept it close enough for him to see it clearly but not so close that he would feel that she was shoving it in his face out of anger, and showed him the ring on her finger.

"Well…look who's finally awake," Caleb interrupted with a loud and proud laugh as he strode into the room and looked fully ready to go for a high five with Ty before a glare from Amy stopped him and nearly sent him packing.

"Grr…Caleb, what are you doing here," Amy growled angrily as she whipped her head around and had they not been in a hospital she may have just shoved him back out of the room, but now she had to settle for glaring at him, an act that he mostly missed out on noticing.

"Checking up on you two," Caleb replied with another laugh as he walked around the foot of the bed and came to stand across the bed from Amy, grinning down at Ty and glad that he was awake.

"Didn't Lou tell you the good news already," Amy asked him pointedly as she sat down on the bed beside Ty and tried to keep herself in check and not outright yell at Caleb as she felt that she and Ty had been making progress until the cowboy had butted in.

"Lou…I haven't seen her in a while why," Caleb quickly replied, as he was still clearly not getting the silent glares that Amy was aiming directly at him, before he set about playing with the flowers that Lisa had sent that sat on the nightstand beside his bed.

"She went to tell everyone that Ty woke up, weren't you in the waiting room with the others," Amy wondered aloud with a curious frown, as she had to resort to biting her lip to keep herself from decking Caleb, as kept the physical contact between her and Ty constant.

"Hell no, it was way too depressing in there for this cowboy…so I went for a walk," Caleb scoffed with a still clearly oblivious look to him as he glanced down at Ty before the latter could get a word in edgewise in the conversation.

"Lucky us," Ty let out with a joking half smile as he briefly looked over at Caleb before turning his full attention back to Amy, who smiled at him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Hell yeah, just like it was lucky that those bastards didn't call my bluff with the gun," Caleb sheepishly admitted with an uneasy shrug of his shoulders as he walked back around the foot of the bed and came to a stop next to Amy, well within her ability to throw a punch at him if she wanted to.

"Your bluff…what are you talking about," Amy commented softly as she didn't like where things were headed and she began to steel herself against the crazy reasoning that she guessed that Caleb was about to lay on them in his answer.

"That gun I had, wasn't even mine…wasn't exactly loaded either…worked out in the end anyway," Caleb chuckled nervously as he answered Amy, though he found it odd that she was still glaring at him, before he took a step back with a final shaky laugh.

"Of all the…," Amy snapped out loud in frustration as she slid off of the bed and looked fully ready to throw a punch at Caleb but Ty stopped her.

"Easy…was that all Caleb, Amy and I were trying to fix…," Ty cautioned her with a pleading tone to his words as they both knew full well that if anything happened there wasn't a thing that Ty could actually do about it but it calmed her a bit anyway.

"Nah…I've got the best news…well not for them but…," Caleb eagerly and excitedly grinned back with his hands on his hips and his chest out, acting as if he was waiting for Ty and Amy to figure out what he was talking, before they'd had enough.

"CALEB," Amy and Ty yelled together in unison with the former ready to punch Caleb and the latter dissolving into a fit of painful coughing at the sudden and overdone expenditure of energy before Amy poured him a small amount of water to drink.

"You know that Prince guy, the one that…well yeah…him, anyway looks like after he left Heartland he tried to slip out of the country on his private jet, they chose a really bad time to take off…idiot flew right into a thunderstorm, it was so bad that they must have misjudged things a bit and BLAM…crashed halfway to Vancouver," Caleb rushed through his explanation, the almost proud smile never once dipping from his lips, as he glanced back and forth between the two hoping that they would be just as happy at the news as he was.

"WHAT…," Amy exclaimed in total shock as that was the very last bit of news that she had ever expected to hear sitting in a hospital room by Ty's side as the pair then settled into a stunned silence and let the news sink in.

"All dead, never stood a chance…," Caleb added with an almost cocky edge to his words as he pulled up the chair that Lou had been sitting in and took a seat, propping his feet up on Ty's bed by his feet, much to Amy's chagrin.

"Couldn't of happened to a better piece of…," Ty started to utter with a snarky edge to his words as he let out a rather shaky breath and took a second to dwell in the moment knowing that they'd never see the prince ever again and that he would never pose a threat to their relationship from that day forward.

"I can't believe it, I guess that means that it's all over," Amy admitted with a look of total shock and disbelief, but no actual discernable sorrow or unhappiness, as she slowly shook her head before she glanced over at Ty and couldn't help but smile and shed a few tears of relief.

"So then what now," Caleb asked softly as he leaned forward in his chair, ignoring the glare from Amy about his feet being on the bed, as he gave a quick glance in Ty's general direction before he got an answer, at least part of one.

"Well…," Ty began to answer as he tried again to sit up and grunted a bit in pain, earning him a scolding look from Amy before she answered.

"Soon as they release Ty he's going to stay at Heartland, maybe on the couch, don't even think of going back to that trailer," Amy stated as certain as if she were telling both men the day of the week which left little to no room for either to suggest anything else, and in truth Ty was far too tired and in far too much pain to argue with her.

"Oh really," Ty started to weakly object more out of simple fun than actually wanting to start a real argument with Amy, something that Caleb noticed and couldn't help but laugh to himself about, glad to see his two best friends getting along better after so long.

"Really…I'm not letting you out of my sight," Amy stated sharply with such a determined and serious look to her that neither Ty nor Caleb gave much more than a fleeting thought about arguing with her about it.

"Good…so what do we do now," Ty asked her softly as if Caleb wasn't in the room with them at all as he moved his hand to come to rest on her thigh and couldn't help but smile when she laid one of hers on top of his.

"Well…," Caleb started to offer up with a big grin before Amy and Ty both glanced over and cut him off with their combined glares before neither could help but smile a bit even though Ty was starting to feel the effects of all of his actions since waking up and was starting to get a bit tired.

"Caleb can you give us a minute to talk," Amy told him as calmly as she could even though her heart was skipping every other beat as she tried to figure out both how to get Caleb out of the room as fast as possible and think of a way to answer Ty's question in just the right way before he got the wrong idea.

"What am I supposed to do while you two talk," Caleb groaned unhappily as he stood up and started to head for the door but stopped when he got there and turned back so that he could hear her reply.

"Tell Lou to start planning our wedding," Ty told him pointedly without the slightest hint of reservation or uncertainty in his words as he couldn't help but grin as he caught the look of unbridled hope on Amy's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait…really," Caleb stuttered back in surprise as he looked like he could have been knocked over by a simple feather at that moment.

"Just go already Caleb," Amy snapped at him almost without actually thinking about it as she waved him away before she turned back to Ty and shed a few more tears.

"Congrats guys," Caleb called out over his shoulder as he left the room, grinning stupidly from ear to ear, before he raced off to the waiting room to spread the good news.

"Thanks," Ty and Amy replied with tears in their eyes before Amy could no longer contain herself or her excitement and she leaned over and pressed her lips to Ty's, the predicament that a very frazzled Lou would find them minutes later, as she demanded to know if they had set a date for the wedding.

END OF STORY

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this and the other stories. As always comments, questions, and suggestions are appreciated. This story was by far my darkest but the next one will be lighter, I promise. I'm not placing all of the blame for the kiss on Amy however if she had told the prince no several times and never tried to change anything or say anything to him then it's not entirely his fault as much as I hate him. Anyway though Amy never seemed to act like a victim or that the kiss really affected her given how she acted when she came back to Heartland. I don't expect that Ty would have received the same defense if say while Amy was gone Cassie had tried to kiss him several times and to then do so with it being caught on video, he would have been demonized for it regardless of whether he would have told Amy about it or not.

Amy should have told Ty and Lou and if she did the latter then I'd think that after the break lasted into a month or two that regardless of what Amy or Jack had said to let Ty and Amy handle it that she would have said something to Ty at the very least. Told him everything that Amy had told her before she knew of the video and then tried to find the unedited tape to show Ty that Amy had been telling him the truth rather than just only saying anything about it because she got caught with the video. From just after Amy rejected the prince Amy is to blame for handling all of that wrong.

Ty could easily have viewed Amy's actions since coming home as proof that she had wanted to move on from him and their dreams, and the kiss with the prince mirrored her kiss with Chase in some ways, and she only fessed up after she had been caught red handed so to speak. Ty could have thought that why should he trust her when she hadn't trusted him, and he could have been so angry and hurt that he was beyond listening at that point. I could see Amy having felt guilty, embarrassed, foolish and all of that over the kiss that she could have viewed that she never should have gone to Europe in the first place, and yes I know about the whole producer wanting it thing and all.

I still say that Ty and Amy would do well to get their own farm or ranch and move away from Heartland. Yeah they will both always view it as home and all but I can't see the pair having any privacy if they shared the place with say Lou and Mitch or whoever she was married to, it would have to be just Ty and Amy and their children living at Heartland. Privacy and the desire to have a place of their own was a big chunk to me of why they moved first to the trailer and then the loft rather than staying in the house in Amy's old room or something along those lines. I would still like to see Lou and Scott end up together but not expecting that to happen. I wouldn't mind Caleb and Cassie staying together but always wondered why the writers put that little bit in of Val Stanton telling Caleb at Ty and Amy's wedding that Ashley had never been as happy since the divorce as she was when she was with Caleb, perhaps foretelling the future.

Now I wouldn't mind Caleb and Cassie ending up together but also wouldn't mind Caleb and Ashley back together. I would love to see a fourteenth season if the show gets it for Ty and Amy to be about them having twin boys, Jackson Timothy and Bradley Scott. Now yes I know that Brad and Tim are terrible fathers but before Lyndy was born Ty forgave his father and naming a son after him could be a sign of that and to make sure that this Brad Borden turns out very differently than his grandfather did. That and the whole naming thing with how they named Lyndy, as then a future daughter could be named Lillian Louise after Lily and Lou to go along with Bradley and Scott. I still have the thought of Ty and Amy with six total kids, three boys and three girls and them all sitting at a dining table with Ty and Amy on opposite ends and their three boys on one side and three girls on the other.

But anyway the twins would cause Amy and Ty to have to look for a new place to live given that the loft would be too small for them and their soon to be three kids. So their search for a new home could be either the entire season in length for them or find one early on, maybe their dream home from season seven that the last owner had renovated before moving out. It could either come up for sale and they jump on it right away or have Ty take care of the owner's pet and do it just because it was the right thing to do and while doing it tell the owner all about he and Amy's plans to buy the place from back then, but of course Ty wouldn't know that it was the owner at the time until later on when the owner would either die and deed it to them or sell it to them as he or she would be leaving the property.

And that Amy would be the one to have the biggest problem moving away from Heartland, as to me Ty would be at home wherever Amy and their children were. Also have to wonder why Ty getting beaten up by the poachers never came to light to the rest of the family. It was probably because it would have made Ty unable to stay away from Amy any longer. I still think that if they had enough money that Ty and Amy could either buy or rent that house up in Pike River so that they could go there and stay for short periods of time off and on over the years since Amy and Ty seem to love it so much and have so many happy memories there. I find it a bit odd when I think about the characters and their real ages, after all Amy and Ty should be about twenty eight and thirty by now, with Lou at like thirty eight, Tim has to be in his sixties or close to it and Jack should be in his eighties. That would leave Katie at about the same age that Mallory was when the show first started and Georgie now college age.

I also wonder how big Hudson is, given that it has an airport and all of those mansions as I doubt that those mansions would exist in a tiny little town and all and had to have more than one stoplight. I've been a Ty and Amy fan since day one and so I don't watch much of seasons two, four, and ten when the reruns come back on. I don't watch season seven at all as I don't want to watch any episode with the prince in it or where they talk about him or Amy gushes about how good his ranch is and his horses are and all of that as it would just make me mad given what I know happens next, that and I don't watch the first four episodes of season eight either. I watch the first three and a half episodes of season ten and then the last three episodes mostly because I don't like it when Ty and Amy aren't together. I wouldn't have a problem never seeing the likes of Kerry Anne, Chase, or the prince ever again and the only reason that I would want them back would be to show the characters that they were wrong and in the last case that Amy would end up punching him and send him packing. Sorry for the long length of this story as I did not set out to have it end up this long. As for the end of it I couldn't think of a way to end it in regards to the prince as he would deserve to die for his actions and it would be fitting for him to die without a doubt so that he couldn't mess with Ty and Amy ever again. Thank You.


End file.
